


A Little Thing

by taibhrigh



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 16:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes it's the little things we don't know we're missing that will mean the most</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ's writers_choice, prompt #146-letters

They are such little things. Don't mean much all on their own. Such a little thing that he should have seen sooner. Had they been a track in the dirt though, he'd have seen them. Such a little a thing one at a time.

But take two of them and you have possibilities. Add another, or two, or three and part of a hidden world can become that much clearer. That much sharper. That much safer. That much better.

It had been hard to say he didn't know what they meant. Harder still to ask for help. But he swallowed his pride and had done just that. And, there had been times that it frustrated him that it didn't come as easy to him as tracking and shooting. Frustrated him enough that he'd wanted to quit.

To be conquered by such a little thing. He couldn't have that. It just wasn't in him to truly give up.

It had taken him more than four months and he knew there was probably more to learn. But he grinned as he looked up at the sky then down at the book in his lap. He'd never regret taking the time.

Letters, they were such little things until combined with one another.


End file.
